1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases or the like in which the lid is articulated laterally on the sides of a box obtained by assembling a thermoformed bottom and a base element.
2. History of the Related Art
It is known that, in the type of cases described above, the lid is generally articulated on the box by two rivets or like members which are introduced into perforations made in register in the lateral walls of the box and the lid. It will be readily understood that the placing of these rivets constitutes an additional operation which appreciably increases the cost price of the finished articles.
It has therefore been proposed to ensure articulation of the lid by elastically clipping lateral bosses projecting on the thermoformed bottom inside perforations made in the sides of the lid. Assembly is somewhat simplified, but nonetheless the formation of the lateral bosses most often involves taking back the boxes after thermoforming, with the result that the cost remains high.
It is these drawbacks that the present invention intends to overcome.